Bayonetta (Character)
|-|Bayonetta= |-|Bayonetta 2 = Summary Bayonetta (real name Cereza), is a coquettish, mysterious Umbra Witch and the eponymous protagonist of the Bayonetta series. As suave as she is dangerous, she blasts her way through the armies of Paradiso and Inferno to recover the memories she lost after a five hundred year slumber, with her heritage and destiny as the Left Eye of the World dragging her into conflicts that will decide the fate of all three worlds. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, At least 5-B with summons | High 4-C | High 4-C | High 4-C | At least High 4-C, possibly far higher Name: Cereza, Bayonetta Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Female Age: Around 600 Years Old (Born in December 19th, 1411) Classification: Umbra Witch, Bearer of the Left Eye Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can slow down time to a near stop, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Able to completely flatten her body to reduce damage from being crushed, Hair Manipulation, Telekinesis, Portal Creation, Teleportation and Time Travel via portals, Summoning, Magic, Technological Manipulation, Healing (Via Green Herb Lollipops and Red Hot Shot), Temporary Invulnerability (Via Yellow Moon Lollipops works up to Large Star level damage), Can increase the power of her attacks (Via Bloody Rose Lollipop), Fire Manipulation (With Durga and Undine), Electricity Manipulation (With Durga and Takemikazuchi), Ice Manipulation (With Odette and Undine), Soul Manipulation (With Shuraba), Poison Manipulation (With Kafka), Can damage opponents on an atomic level (With Bazillions), Empathic Manipulation (With Rodin she is able to summon Sloth's swords, which awakens feelings of gluttony, profanity, doubt, idiocy, rage and arrogance in victims when cut, With the Gaze of Despair she can make enemies go berserk), Damage Negation (Via Pulley's Butterfly), Attack Reflection (Via Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa), Duplication (Via Sergey's Lover), Can see things that are invisible, Can enter the parallel universe of Purgatorio where she is invisible and intangible to beings outside the realm but can still affect the human world, Can BFR enemies with her summons, Can shatter magic barriers and seals (Via Infernal Kiss and Heart Shot), Can harm and kill Non-Corporeal beings, Can survive underwater and in space, and can walk on walls, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Resisted her soul being ripped out and consumed by Resentment, as well as her soul being absorbed by Alraune, should have a resistance comparable to Jeanne, whose soul was intact despite being absorbed over the course of several hours), Mind Manipulation/Madness Manipulation (Should have a resistance comparable to Jeanne, who was unaffected by Alraune's insanity inducing poison being injected into her soul for almost a full 24 hours), Curses (Should have a resistance comparable to Jeanne, who is unaffected by the curse that her weapon Karen instills upon the user), Extreme Temperatures (Unfazed by arctic and volcanic temperatures), Fear Manipulation (Can resist Fury' gaze, which instills fear so sever that the target becomes physically paralyzed), and some forms of Reality Warping (Able to change herself back to her adult form after being turned into a child) Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Defeated Fortitudo, Temperantia, Iustitia, and Sapientia, Defeated Father Balder, who casually killed Gomorrah and Scolopendra), At least Planet level with summons (Her weaker summons can easily tear apart Auditos, Hekatoncheir pummeled a weakened Temperantia to death) | Large Star level (Immensely superior to her base form, Can fight and seriously injure Jubileus) | Large Star level (Equal in power to Jubileus) | Large Star level (Fought on par with Loptr, Defeated Alraune empowered by Jeanne's soul]) | At least Large Star level, possibly far higher (More powerful than both Jubileus and Queen Sheba combined. Could possibly be comparable to Aesir, though this is unconfirmed) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Fearless and Glory, which utilize natural lightning in combat) | Massively FTL (Can keep up with the Auditos) | Massively FTL (Immensely superior to her base form, Able to keep up with Jubileus) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Jubileus) | Massively FTL | Massively FTL (Should be at least as fast as Jubileus and Queen Sheba if not superior to them) Lifting Strength: Class T (Tossed an O'Neill cylindrical Space Colony, which weighs approximately 8.4525e+14 kg, after it was thrown at her) Striking Strength: Planet Class (Can trade blows with Balder), At least Planet level with summons | Large Star Class | Large Star Class | Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class (Stronger than Jubileus and Queen Sheba combined), possibly far higher Durability: Planet level (Was uninjured by a skyscraper being thrown by Father Balder, can take hits from Auditos and Infernal Demons without injury), At least Planet level with summons | Large Star level (Took hits from Jubileus) | Large Star level (Equal in power to Jubileus) | Large Star level (Took hits from Loptr) | At least Large Star level (Stronger than both Jubileus and Queen Sheba), possibly far higher Stamina: Very high, is only shown tiring after fighting beings as powerful as Jubileus and Aesir, even the Cardinal Virtues do little to slow her down even after fighting an army's worth of Angels. Range: Extended melee range to hundreds of meters depending on her weapons, At least hundreds, likely thousands of kilometers with Witch Time and Summons Intelligence: As the Left Eye of the World, Bayonetta was destined for greatness from the moment of her birth, becoming an incredibly skillful and powerful Umbra Witch. A master of the Bullet Arts, she effortlessly wields virtually any weapon she obtains as an extension of her own body, being able to wield up to four firearms with pinpoint accuracy with both her hands and feet as well as use a variety of whips, swords, chainsaws, scythes, and other melee equipment with ease. She is also an expert at hand-to-hand combat, matching both her Umbran Sister Jeanne and the Lumen Sage in close-quarters and going so far as to slice up the tentacles of Iustitia with her bare hands while suplexing Fortitudo during their battle. She also slaughters countless angels every day to maintain her many Faustian contracts with the demons she summons, being more worried about her Sunday dress than facing the totality of Paradiso's forces by the modern day. However, her vast experience and sadistic streak have made her overconfident at times, and thus she can be caught off guard when there are those who can potentially match her in combat, such as Loptr and the Lumen Sage. Weaknesses: Overconfident and sadistic at times, Requires the help of a Lumen Sage (Balder) to summon Omne Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Witch Time:' A common ability and most valuable of Bayonetta's. Witch time is an ability that all witches have, this allows Bayonetta to slow time down to an incredible degree. Flying rocks and shrapnel meander through the air in Witch Time, water drops to turn to ice when touched, and colossal battles can take place in a matter of seconds. This is potentially the single most devastating ability in her arsenal, making her nearly impossible to hit if she isn't blitzed first and allowing her to pummel targets without retaliation. *'Wicked Weave:' A technique that allows Bayonetta to manipulate her hair to increase the strength of her attacks. Her form-fitting black catsuit is actually formed from her hair; when using her hair for attacks or effects, Bayonetta is momentarily unclothed with her intimate regions obscured by whirling weaves of hair. When she jumps, she can create butterfly-like wings on her back to allow her to float for a short time or even fly by the events of the second game (she spent almost the entirety of her battle with Gomorrah in the air). *'Witch Walk:' Another ability that all witches have, Bayonetta is able to ignore the pull of gravity and walk on any surface. *'Beast Within:' A series of transformational techniques that Bayonetta can use to shapeshift into different animals that grant her new abilities. **'Panther Within:' Bayonetta transforms into a black panther, granting her increased movement speed and longer jumps. **'Crow Within:' Bayonetta transforms into a large crow, giving her the ability to fly for a short period of time and shoot homing feathers. **'Bat Within:' A defensive technique that, by successfully dodging an attack at the very last second, briefly transforms Bayonetta into a flock of bats and push away nearby enemies. Witch Time will also activate once Bayonetta reforms. **'Snake Within:' Bayonetta transforms into a long cobra that allows her to glide through underwater locations whenever this is activated. This form acts as an underwater equivalent to Panther Within. *'Infernal Kiss:' Bayonetta blows a kiss, sending a trio of heart-shaped projectiles at the target, an otherwise impassible angelic seal. This opens a small portal to Inferno that shatters the seal. **'Heart Shot:' A variation of Infernal Kiss that allows Bayonetta to shatter barriers by launching several bullets at them in a heart-shaped formation. *'Torture Attacks:' Bayonetta can summon a variety of torture tools, classical and modern, to slaughter her foes in exceedingly gruesome ways. These attacks range from dropping 10 ton weights, decapitation by guillotine, placing them into a grinder, burning them, hanging them, crushing them to death, using the Iron Horse (a contraption meant to cut into a victim's genitalia and eventually tear them half), and pulling out a chainsaw to bisect foes. *'Umbran Climax:' A technique that allows every attack performed to be powered up and strengthened for a short duration. *'Mechanical Augmentation:' Using her magic and her middle finger as a key, Bayonetta can increase the capacity at which a vehicle can operate, or overload it and cause it to explode. *'Climax Attacks (Summoning Demons):' Bayonetta chants a phrase and summons a Demon from Inferno to finish off the enemy for good. When a witch reaches high enough level of spiritual energy, they can casually summon demons at the snap of the finger. The Infernal Demons, also known as Infernals, are the supernatural inhabitants of Inferno that can be summoned by the Umbra Witches as part of their role of maintaining the darkness. These demons bestow witches with great power and wisdom and are mainly used to fight and hunt down the angels. However, this power comes at a high price. If a witch does not sacrifice angels every day or she dies/is killed, she is forced to fulfill the contract to the demon she made a pact with and her soul is dragged down to Inferno for the eternity. Key: Base | Left Eye | Summoning Queen Sheba | Base (Bayonetta 2) | Summoning Omne Others Notable Victories: Kratos (God of War) Kratos' Profile (Base Bayonetta and Power of Hope Kratos were used. Speed was equalized) LadyDevimon (Digimon) LadyDevimon's Profile (Speed equalized and High 4-C versions were used) Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Madara's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, Base Bayonetta, Six Paths Sage Madara With Shinju absorbed, dual Rinnegan and Rinne-Sharingan keys) MagnaAngemon (Digimon) MagnaAngemon's Profile (Speed equalized and High 4-C versions were used) Makoto Yuki (Persona 3) Makoto's Profile (Note: 5-B forms were used, Speed Equalized) Mega Man (Mega Man) Mega Man's Profile (Note: 5-B forms were used, Speed Equalized) Pucca (Pucca: Funny Love) Pucca's Profile (Speed equalized and High 4-C versions were used) Rasalom (The Adversary Cycle) Rasalom' Profile (Speed equalized and High 4-C versions were used) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Sora's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) Sakuya's Profile (Speed equalized, both at High 4-C) Sayo (Digimon) Sayo's Profile (This was Bayonetta 2 Bayonetta vs High 4-C Sayo. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Bastila Shan (Star Wars) Bastila Shan's Profile (Base Bayonetta 1 Bayonetta, Speed Equalized) Ren Fuji (Masadaverse) Ren's Profile (Base Bayonetta (Bayonetta 2) and Ein Faust Finale Ren were used. Speed was unequalised) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Hair Users Category:Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Matter Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Hax Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dancers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Witches Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4